Into The Dark
by godkatesusall
Summary: What if Bella lost her soul in the transformation from human to vampire? What if she forgot everything and everyone she once cared about in the pursuit of blood and money? What if Edward and Jacob had to team up to bring Bella back from the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's my first stab at Twilight fanfic. Reviews make my day!**

_And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder_.

The room was small. I pressed my hands to either side of it. I searched for a door but couldn't find one.

"Bella, you have to get out." I heard faintly. It sounded like Charlie.

"Dad!" I yelled, looking up and down. All I could see was cold condensation gathering on the brick walls.

"Bella," The voice rang again. I furrowed my brow. It didn't sound like Charlie anymore? Was it Mom? Edward? Jacob? Alice? Jessica? It sounded like all of them at once. I started to breathe faster. I ran my fingers through all the cracks and crannies of the cold brick but still couldn't find a door. There must be a way out.

"_Bella" _The voice rang out again. The walls were at my shoulders now. I tried to push them back out again but they wouldn't budge.

"Where are you? Let me out!" I screamed. I fell to the ground, the walls closing in around me. "Edward," I murmurred. This was it. After everything I've been through I was going to die here, now. I tried to scream as the world came down around me like a clamp over my heart but nothing would come out. Everything was gone then.

"Bella," I woke up with a start. I gasped for air grabbing at the sheets around me. It was dark in the room but everything looked crisp and bright. The sound came from everywhere. It was like nails on a chalkboard. I put my hands over my ears and saw that the sound was coming from a fly making it's way across a mahogany desk in the corner. I stared at it, horrified.

"Bella," I heard again. A boy was next to me. He reached out for me and tried to gather me in his arms. I backed away from him against the headboard, pulling the sheets around me.

"Carlisle," He said, glancing back behind him. It was then I noticed that I wasn't alone. Seven people hovered in the shadows, closing in around me like the walls from my dream- the memory of which was dwindling like the sand in an hourglass. I tried to hold on to it but it just faded faster. I looked around wide-eyed but said nothing. I saw a letter opener out of the corner of my eye. I glanced back at them, wondering if I could get to it before they could.

"Bella," the boy said again reaching out for me again. There was no time. I grabbed for the letter opener and held it out at him, hands shaking.

"What's going on?" The boy said pleadingly to the blonde man behind him.

"I don't know," The blonde, Carlisle, said quietly, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"She doesn't know who I am." He said. She gazed into his golden eyes sunken into pale, marble skin. She shuddered.

"The transition is different for everyone," A girl with short brown hair said. She put her hand on my back. I whipped around and pointed the letter-opener at her.

"Bella, it's me. Alice." The girl said with an unnervingly bright smile on her face. "We're here to help you. We're your family." She said with open arms. I stared around at these strangers.

"No, you're not." I said, my voice shaking as much as my arms. "Charlie Swan's my family, Renee Dwyer's my family. Where are my parents? What have you done with them?" As I talked my confidence grew and my voice evened out. At least I could talk. That much I was sure of.

"If she knows who they are, why doesn't she know who we are?" The boy, Edward, said. He glanced at Alice, panicked.

"She'll remember us, don't worry." The brown-haired girl said cheerfully.

"What makes you so sure?" I growled.

"Because I can see the future Bella." She said, fixing me with that empty smile again.

"Why am I here?" I asked, the alarm rising in my voice.

"You had a child and it was killing you so we had to make you a vampire." A pretty blonde girl said. She sounded almost bored.

I looked around at them silently for a moment.

"Oh God. You're crazy. You're all crazy. I need to get out of here!" I said. I scrambled out of bed holding out the letter-opener stupidly. I knew it couldn't do much against seven people but it made me feel safer. I moved towards the window but in a moment the big, brunette guy was in front of me, hands on my shoulders.

"I don't think so, Bella." He said, clamping down on my shoulders.

"Emmett," Carlisle called out but it was too late. I pushed him as hard as I could and he hit the wall hard, so hard in fact that the drywall cracked in two.

"Stay. Aware from me." I growled at him.

"Bella, you know who we are." Edward said softly, coming closer to me. I took a step back.

"She's more powerful than you right now." Carlisle said, almost in a whisper, "And delusional. We have to subdue her."

"I don't want to hurt her," Edward said. "Bella, don't you want to see your child? Don't you want to see Renesmee?" He sounded like he knew me. I narrowed her eyes at him. He looked familiar, like some distant memory. Something that once felt nice but wilted.

"We won't," Carlisle pulled a syringe out of his pocket, uncapped it and squirted some liquid out of the top. I widened my eyes as they all closed in around me. I didn't know these people but they obviously meant me harm, how could they not. I won't let them hurt me. I glanced at the window. If I can push that hulking mass of muscle, Emmet, straight through a sheet of drywall then I was stronger than I thought. I pushed the short haired girl aside and lept through the window.I braced myself but I barely felt anything as I sailed through the grass.

I landed hard on her feet, stumbled a bit, then ran into the woods. I heard shouts behind her but I didn't stop. I had to get away. I didn't know where I was or how I would get there but I knew I had to run.

That's when I tripped.

I landed hard on my face, sailing through a tree root and into some brush. It didn't hurt but I lay completely still, wondering if one of them had found her.

"Omigod!" A female voice said from behind me, "Are you okay?" I closed my eyes and time hung in the air for the moment. It was like the smell connected with my tactile senses. The girl I couldn't see yet filled very fiber of my body. She smelled like flowers, she smelled like my favorite food, she made me feel cozy, like I was wrapped in the finest furs. It was like I had never been whole before but I was now. Goosebumps rose on my skin. I wanted more, I wanted it all over me.

"Oh," I breathed. I didn't have to be told what to do. I lept up and grabbed the girl by the neck and bit into her. The blood spread through me, warming my very bones, everything felt nice. Everything felt real. I was capable of whatever I wanted in that moment. I was sure of everything. I had never been sure of anything before. At least it felt that way. The screaming stopped after a moment but I didn't notice. I let the girl fall in a heap next to her. I licked the blood from my lips.

"Oh," I said again. That's when someone came up from behind me and snapped my neck. I fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Switched to third person. I think it will be better in the long run. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy._

Bella sat by the window and stared at the treetops. She had woken up a few days ago. Edward was at her side. He put his hand on hers and she screamed. She fought against him, and tried to escape, but he called in Emmet and Rosalie and together they were stronger than she was.

Over the past few days her memories had come back like water slowly filling an infinitely tall glass. At first it was flashes: jumping from a cliff, Victoria's bright red hair, clutching her wrist as blood gushed from in-between her fingers, Edward brushing his fingers across her cheek. It was all back now though. Edward, The Volturi, James, her pregnancy, Jacob… She hadn't spoken to anyone in days. She felt like a completely different person and she was afraid. They had all promised her things would be better this way.

Edward walked in. He stared at her silently. Bella knew she was hurting him deeply but she couldn't help it.  
"You think you want to go hunting today?" He asked, just like he had the last three days. She shook her head. "The fresh air could do you good." He said, she didn't respond and instead stared at the clouds gathering above the treetops in the east.  
"I brought you this," He said, holding out a squirrel. This one was alive, at least. Edward had brought her one yesterday with it's neck already snapped. She devoured it, ravenously hungry, but it was bland and cold. She didn't touch this one. It darted under her bed.  
"Do you want to see Renesmee?" He asked, just like he had the last three days. She didn't say anything. What did they expect her to say? She wished someone would just tell her what to say. She would say it if it meant people would leave her alone. With a sigh, Edward walked over to her and sat across from her on the window seat.

"Bella, look at me." He said. She stared out the window. A squirrel perched on a high branch. In a flash, she was under the bed. She bit into the squirrel's neck and sucked the blood out. She felt it die. It tasted like warm soda. The girl from the woods came back to her and she moaned a little. She didn't want to think about the girl in the woods and how good it felt to feel the life drain from her body. Bella shuddered. She didn't want to feel this way. She wanted everything Edward had promised her. Why wasn't that coming to pass?

She stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans. He was by her side in an instant. "Bella," He said again. He took her face in his hands and turned it towards hers. She looked into his hurt eyes. She didn't feel much of anything. She felt cold and impersonal.  
"How you are now is why I didn't want to do this to you," He said softly. At that: she felt something.  
"Are you kidding me?" She rose her voice.  
"I always said-"  
"You always said you wanted to be with me forever. That you had been waiting for me your entire life. News flash, Edward: You're a vampire! I was a human. What did you expect would happen, huh? A few impassioned speeches about how precious my humanity is wasn't going to change anything. You wanted this too. Don't put it all on me." She said. To say he was stunned was an understatement. She had never said anything like this to him.  
"This is because you fed on that human, the human blood must have… done something to you." He said.  
"This is because you killed me and things are different now."  
"You asked me to!" He said, pained.  
"I know," She said, softening her voice a little. "I just didn't expect all of this."  
"All of what?"  
"I didn't expect to lose myself in the process." She looked up at him. Tears welled up in her eyes and in his too.  
"What do we do?" He asked, softly.  
"Edward, I love you I do, I haven't forgotten that" She reached to grab his hand, "But you have to let me go. At least for now."  
"What?" He said, staring at her with wide eyes. "Go where?"  
"Out. In the world. You need to let me find myself: whoever that is. I'm sorry but I need to do that alone."  
"You can't go out. You're a newborn."  
"Plenty of vampires before me have found their way on their own. I need to do this."  
"What about Renesmee?" He said. She felt a pang in her chest. She hadn't even looked at her daughter. She didn't want someone so young and innocent to see what she was now.  
"I'm confident your family will take good care of her." She finally said.  
"Bella," He said "You don't know what you're doing. You're going to kill." He said. She bit her lip and looked down. She didn't want him to be right but that didn't change the dreams she had of blood.  
"No," She said, trying to sound more sure of herself than she actually was. "I won't." She met his eyes for the first time that day with determination. It was his turn to shudder. Her eyes were still red from the girl in the woods, not honey like his. He looked away.  
"I'm sorry, Bella, but you can't leave." He said firmly.  
"You can't keep me here."  
"Oh, yes, I can." He said, "The windows are bulletproof. The doors lock from the outside. Even the chimney's are locked. This place is basically a fortress. You can't go out in the world alone. Are you crazy? We have a duty to protect humans."  
"Do you?" She said, skeptically.  
"Yes," He said, standing.  
"So I'm your prisoner now?" She asked. He walked to the door and turned to her.  
"I'm doing this for your own good. You'll come to your senses soon enough. You're just… feeling a lot right now." He said, "I love you, Bella." She turned back towards the window.  
"Wait," She said softly. She walked towards him and put her arms around him, breathing him in. He put his arms around her in kind. She broke the embrace and looked up at him.  
"I love you too," She said. His eyes shone with hope. He kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. She turned towards the fireplace. She heard the door close and the lock click. She heard him walk away, slipping the key into his pocket. She heard everything now.

She opened her fist to reveal a hatchet. Edward must have brought it with him in case the squirrel gave her trouble. He always thought her so weak and vulnerable. She walked towards the roaring fireplace. She didn't have much time. She turned off the gas and took the hatchet to the lock in the hatch that led to outside, that led to freedom. She struggled with it for a while but she had been struggling with it all week with letter openers and old pens. She finally heard a click and the hatch fell open. She inched inside and stared up. She could see a tiny square of light. She heard footsteps outside, getting closer. She smiled and jumped as far as she could. In a moment she felt fresh air. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe this would do her right. She turned towards the east. Just as she heard someone scream her name downstairs, she took off running from treetop to treetop.

This time she had a plan.


End file.
